¿Me seguirás amando por la mañana?
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: ¿Me seguirás amado por la mañana?... - Por siempre y para siempre... Desde ese día Draco siempre amaneció en la cama de Harry... Slash, Drarry, dulce y muy romántico, leve angustia pero Final feliz ¡Comenten!


Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling.

Advertencia: Slash, Drarry.

¡Hola! gracias por leerme y por favoritearme, sin mencionar sus comentarios, son muy hermosos, gracias de verdad. Les traigo una historia muy romántica, de verdad demasiado romántica y muy cursi, espero que la disfruten y me comenten.

Sin más ¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p><span>¿Me seguirás amando por la mañana?<span>

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara luego de ese día, pero aun podía recordar lo que sucedió con una claridad y lucidez increíble, cada vez que rememoraba lo acontecido un sabor agridulce florecía en su boca, no podía evitar el nudo en su estomago, ni esa sensación que le llenaba y le hacía sentir completo, pero aun así dolía.

…

_Estaba cumpliendo 16 años, gracias a las brillantes ideas de su mejor amigo Ron, se les ocurrió hacer una fiesta, pero no una cualquiera, era a lo que popularmente se le llama "reventón" al principio Hermione estaba recelosa de llevarla a cabo, pero luego del arduo trabajo que costó convencerla termino aceptando. _

_Su padrino Sirius acepto prestarles la casa y no solo eso, decidió irse y volver en la mañana cuando ya todo hubiese terminado, era la primera vez que Harry se mostraba interesado y tentado a celebrar su cumpleaños, nunca se mostraba entusiasmado por la fecha. Pero desde que se proclamo como héroe del mundo mágico pensó que sería lindo hacer algo para enaltecer el día del nacimiento del hombre que venció al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, por así decirlo. Pero la verdad era que necesitaba algo diferente, basta de sufrir, necesitaba que su vida diera un giro, necesitaba ser feliz. _

_El 12 de Grimmauld place había quedado lo más limpio posible, desde que se mudo con su tío esa casa había sido su segundo hogar, porque todos saben que Hogwarts es y seguirá siendo la verdadera casa de Harry. Claro su tío entusiasmado había puesto la mansión de los Black como lo que era, una mansión, claro excluyendo completamente el lugre estilo de su madre. En total la casa era acogedora y sofisticada, es redundante decir que la señora Weasley había sido la primera en ofrecerse para ayudar a arreglar la casa._

_Lo cierto es que para la fiesta el lugar estaba listo, vasos, platos, el pastel, muchos bocadillos, sillas, la música factor muy importante, y entre otras cosas que una fiesta pudiera tener. En la tarde cuando ya habían terminado Ron desapareció como por arte de magia y no llego hasta dos horas después, con un cargamento de lo que Harry llamaría el elemento sorpresa, si bebidas y de tipo alcohólicas, Hermione enrojeció de pena y el no opuso resistencia, no era que le gustase beber pero salir de las rutinas era algo que quería hacer esa noche, la tarde paso volando y dio paso a la noche. _

_La castaña llevaba un vestido muy lindo, discreto mas no elegante y Ron una típica vestimenta muggle. Por más que suene increíble dejo que Hermione lo peinara o por lo menos que hiciera el intento, pero no funciono aunque su pelo se veía mejor, se coloco una camisa azul, un jean negro y sus típicas botas. _

_Al cabo de poco tiempo sus amigos llegaron, al principio eran pocos, aun así la fiesta comenzó, luego de lo que Harry llamaría unas horas; que en realidad fuero minutos; empezó a llegar mas y mas personas, gente que ni el mismo conocía, Pero al ver el ambiente agradable y animado no le importo. _

_Bailó y bebió sin parar, su cuerpo le pedía más y más. No podía detenerse y no quería, no supo donde estaban sus mejores amigos, lo más probable es que hubiesen encontrado un lugar donde besarse, un escalofrió lo recorrió, se sentía terriblemente solo aunque esa fiesta fuera para él, su cuerpo se detuvo y seguido de eso un profundo mareo lo tomo completamente, sintió unas manos tomar sus hombros para ayudarlo a no caer, cuando se estabilizó miro a su nuevo acompañante. Para su sorpresa era Draco Malfoy, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ni siquiera se imaginaba que él estaría ahí._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – hipó varias veces._

_- Qué bonita manera de tratar a tus invitados. _

_- Lo siento… es solo que, no pensé que te vería aquí. – sintió como el profundo olor de alcohol etílico mezclado con menta que el rubio desprendía lo seducía. _

_- Yo no pensé que te vería así. – lo señalo. _

_- ¡Yo no estoy borracho! _

_- No aun. _

_- ¿Entonces a que te refieres?_

_- A que pronto lo estarás. _

_- Tu también._

_- Sí, pero yo si quiero estarlo. – Sonrió. - ¿Tu quieres estarlo? _

_La incógnita planteada fue lo que hizo que los sucesos que acontecieron de verdad lo marcaran. Tomo la mano del rubio y se lo llevo a la pista de baile, estuvieron ahí toda la noche, bebiendo y bailando. Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía mas, estaba cansado, noto la misma reacción en su compañero, aun había gente en la casa, pero no le importo, le dijo al rubio que ya no quería bailar mas, al principio pensó con la poca concordancia que le quedaba que Draco se había molestado, pero al contrario el rubio lo tomo de la mano y subió con él las escaleras. Abrió puerta por puerta, hasta que encontró la habitación de Harry, supo que era de él por qué vio la capa de invisibilidad colgada en un perchero. Harry entro en ella y se acostó en su cama, Draco hizo lo mismo. _

_Pasaron los minutos como horas, Harry estaba totalmente perdido no reaccionaba normalmente, los efectos del alcohol eran inmediatos e inminentes, se volteo y vio el bulto que formaba el cuerpo de Draco, su respiración era calmada. Sabía que se arrepentiría de eso pero no podía contenerse, toco el sedoso cabello del rubio, lo acaricio se sentía tan suave, se acerco mas al cuerpo del otro y siguió con su trabajo, de repente sintió como los brazos de Draco envolvieron su pecho, Harry lo miro estaba despierto. Beso su torso, y Harry dejo de acariciarlo, el mayor se puso a su nivel._

_- No pares. – su voz sonó muy ronca. _

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo ante los continuos besos de Draco._

_- ¿No te gusta?_

_- Sí, me encanta… _

_Draco giro a Harry y se coloco sobre él, se asusto pero al ver que el rubio no le hizo nada malo se calmo, empezó a desabrochar sus botones. El moreno sabía lo que iba a pasar luego de eso, pero no quería terminarlo. Draco se acerco a su oreja y dijo el detonante principal._

_- Feliz cumpleaños Harry. – lo beso. – Cálmate lo hare con cuidado. – dijo al sentir como Harry temblaba debajo de él. _

_Todo comenzó con un susurro, pero a medida de que Draco lo besaba sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo, sus ropas salieron volando y sus complexiones desnudas bailaron la danza del amor. Harry jamás había estado tan excitado en toda su vida, pero Draco se encargo de eso, lo último que recordó fue el sabor de los labios suaves del rubio y como el mismo tomo posesión de ese cuerpo. _

…

A la mañana siguiente el rubio ya no estaba. Pasaron unos 4 meses desde los acontecimientos descritos, pero él lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, lo vivía cada día en sus más locos y desesperados sueños, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Todo era igual, él y Draco ni se hablaban como si no pasara nada, como si a él le hubiese parecido cualquier cosa. Era tan extraño, como si lo hubiera amado solo en ese momento pero ya en la mañana dicho sentimiento se esfumo, le dolía.

No quería dormir, no quería dejar que sus pensamientos se adentraran en el mundo de las fantasías y rememoraran la noche de su vida en la que fue más feliz. Por eso caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin capa, solo él y sus pensamientos. Bajo la escalera y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del gran comedor cuando sintió los pasos de alguien se escondió detrás de uno de los relojes del colegio y miro a dicha persona, era Snape pero no iba solo, estaba con Draco, Severus siguió su camino derecho hasta perderse y Draco bajo la escalera miro a los relojes pero no lo vio, y siguió hasta la puerta de las mazmorras la abrió y se metió por ella. Harry espero unos segundos y luego abrió la misma puerta, miro hacia el pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin y se quedo mirándola, bruscamente fue lanzado hacia la pared contraria y se sonrojo fuertemente al ver a Draco sonriéndole picaronamente.

- Vamos Potter ¿Siguiéndome? Eso es bajo incluso para ti.

- ¡No te estaba siguiendo!

- Bueno entonces si no lo sabías tu sala común es en el séptimo piso.

- ¡Claro que lo sé!

- ¿Entonces Potter? ¿Qué se te perdió?

- Solo estoy paseando eso es todo. – se soltó del agarre del rubio.

- Entiendo… - Le miro. - ¿Te gustaría pasear conmigo?

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno solo si quieres. – le extendió la mano.

Harry la agarro fuerte y salieron de ahí, pasearon por todo el colegio y se detuvieron en el retrato de la dama gorda. Draco miro a Harry, sus ojos brillaban como en el día de su cumpleaños. Harry dijo la contraseña y el cuadro se abrió, Se odiaría por eso, pero lo necesitaba. Quería volver a tener la cercanía del rubio, quería que lo besara, que volvieran a hacer el amor.

Entraron en el cuarto de Harry *(1) y cerraron la puerta. Draco observaba el lamentar del moreno, sabía que pasaba por su mente. Lo empujo suavemente recostándolo sobre el colchón, y empezó a besarlo justo como la primera vez.

Harry desabrochaba sus pantalones torpemente, mientras el rubio besaba su cuello, los latidos iban a mil por hora, su corazón desbocado era imparable y su mente y cordura ya no reaccionaban. Las embestidas y el vaivén rápido de las caderas del rubio, lo volvían loco. Sabia tan dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, era como el viejo cuento de la princesa la magia se acaba a las 12, el no lo encontraría a su lado al día siguiente, cuando todo acabo el rubio se acomodo en la cama arropado hasta los hombros, pasaron las horas y Harry aun lo miraba desde su lado, el sueño lo embargaba pero no quería dejar de apartar la vista de Draco. Sus pensamientos viajaban por su mente tan rápido, su mirada estaba perdida en el rubio.

_¿Seguirás amándome por la mañana?; Se hizo la pregunta más a él mismo que al rubio, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios. _

_Por siempre y para siempre; Dijo abriendo sus ojos y besándole la frente. _

_Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco estaba despierto._

…

Al día siguiente, Harry le pregunto a Draco el por qué de su lejanía luego de los acontecimientos en su cumpleaños y el rubio solo se sonrojo y le beso otra vez, debió suponer que por pena y vergüenza de dejarlo, dos enemigos eternos ahora amantes, que ilógico suena pensó.

_Luego de ese día, Draco siempre amaneció en la cama de Harry…_

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

*(1) En este fic Harry es prefecto y tiene cuarto propio. Nunca me ah gustado eso de tener relaciones en el mismo cuarto de tus amigos.

* Como es obvio Draco sentía pena por haberse ido de esa manera del 12 de Grimmauld place y no se acerco a Harry porque pensó que este lo odiaba por haberlo dejado, pero esto siendo repetitiva al aclarárselos aquí.

...

Y bueno y no se ustedes pero eh muerto de amor, jajaja.

También me gustaría que en sus comentarios (Si es que me dejan uno *carita de perro*) me dijeran que es para ustedes el amor, lo necesito para un fic.

Gracias de Antemano.

¡Lluvia de reviews para maria!


End file.
